Hello, Hello NoahxCody (UpdatedContinuance)
by Dustpooldif
Summary: Concept/Story does not belong to me, it belongs to Bishop Sasarai, if you haven't read theirs this would be a bit confusing so I suggest go reading theirs! I decided to continue where it left off for anyone (including me) that is dying to read more of it! :3 Noah x Cody slow burn from the Total Drama Series (TDI) Please enjoy! I will continue this for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**(Go read Hello, Hello by Bishop Sasarai if you haven't because this is continuing from it)**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **How could I mess it all up!**

I awoke to Geoff looming over my bed and staring at me in shock. What does _he_ want?

"Uh, Dude?" He enquired. Before I could scowl at him I realised what he was looking so aghast for. Cody is next to me, and I'm spooning him again. Fantastic. At least I'm not kissing his ear this time, well not that I am aware of.

Cody is still dozing away buoyantly with his arm over mine. Maybe I can slither my arm out from being tucked under his without him noticing, or maybe he did notice and let it brush off, maybe he's enjoying it…. I feel my mind trail off but I quickly revive.

My heart starts to pound. Now this will defiantly establish an assumption. "Dude, why is Cody in your bed, man? Did you two," Geoff balked, "Do something?" He finished.

I become enraged, how could he suggest something as stupid and foolish as that? He was in the same room as us!

"No! Of course we didn't 'do something!' How imbecilic and naïve can you get!" I bellow. Trying not to move my hand from Cody so he doesn't wake up. Too late. He's already awakened by my shouting and my heart plunges to my stomach.

Cody notices me spooning him and looks at me bewildered. I recoil my arm away from him. Needless to say I was half expecting him to scramble up and leave, but he stayed where he was.

I sit up from the bed and Cody does too. "Uh," Cody became nervous again, I can see the apprehension in his eyes. He glances from Geoff and to me, waiting for an explanation. "It's not what it seems.." I reassure both the people in the room.

I suppose I would be more comfortable if Geoff wasn't in the room with us, he went mute after I scolded him so what was the point of him being there anymore? I presume if he wasn't he'd be already telling everyone about this, but still, they are going to find out anyway.

"Dude, I know you won the competition but this… this will change everyone's mind," He sounds as if he's just sprung an idea. "Can you just leave!" I blurt. "You're not making anything better, and just to get this through your thick head, nothing happened!" I growl, flinging out my arms for dramatism. Geoff finally obliged and left, probably gone to tell everyone. At least I wasn't _just_ wearing underwear, that would've made that moron even more dubious.

I let out a long sigh. "Should I leave, too?' Cody stammered, his hands doing that nervous thing, you know. "Well, if you want, we have that musical performance tonight," I grumble, hoping to change the subject. "Oh, yeah heheh, I should probably, uh, go rehearse," He spoke awkwardly. He rubbed his hand against his neck.

I nodded in response, finding a shirt. He waved as he left the room and I hated to see him leave.

 **+Later That Day+**

I finally managed to let myself go outside, I knew what would await for me.

"Diddid diiid! Again! Hahaha!" I heard Izzy's mockery from behind. I sighed. Izzy bounced around me like some hyperactive squirrel. "Diiid diddid diid did!" She rang out her tunes. I knew that I would be tantalized all over again. " Ooooh! Did you kiss him again hahahahah, I can't believe you spooned him again! Right after you proved you were straight" Izzy mused. "Rub it in why don't you," I retorted sourly. I have yet to get onto the fact that _spooning_ just sounded amiss.

Just before I ruminated that it couldn't get any worse, Justin appeared in front of us, smirking and looking slightly redeemed. "Well, well, Noah, looks like you're not as straight as you presume you are" He remarked. A raised a brow and rolled my eyes, at this point I just wanted to give in and forget this quarrel, but losing to _Justin_ isn't something I was looking forward too.

"Spooning again, taking him into your bed, how can you say that is not perverted?" Justin leaned in, his blue eyes glaring at me irresolutely. "Can you tell me how that is in _any_ way perverted?" I threw the comeback. He looked taken aback and distressed for a moment. Please, if you're going to interrogate someone, at least have your strategies planned.

Justin then smirked, showing off his pearly whites. "Looks like you stole Cody and dragged him into your bed to satisfy your needs, who knows what that could be, who knows what kind of stuff you did,"

"Everything about that is so wrong, _you_ weren't there so how would you know" I hiss. "Then explain why Cody was in your _bed_ " Justin gave the smuggest smirk.

"H-he came to my room-"I cut off my sentence knowing that it would sound completely different to what it was. Besides, I couldn't tell them about Cody wanting my help about Gwen.

"You know what, why am I even bothering? You're not going to believe me anyway!" I storm off back to my cabin, where I can be alone.

 **+About 15 Minutes Later+**

I sat on my bed, pondering about how today would pan out. The scene with Justin seemed abominable. Now I can't even think straight seeing that Cody doesn't want to see me, he didn't show his face outside, not even to smother Gwen.

I gazed at the script in enmity. Re-reading the kissing scene with Justin but being instantly reminded of when he practiced it with Cody. I read the ending where we die together, despite the whole thing being absolutely appalling; this scene seemed pretty nice, or at least doable.

I heard a knock on the door and it opening slightly. It was Cody. "Can I come in?" He asked shyly. "You may enter" I respond dryly.

He settles himself next to me. "I see you're reading the script" He smiled. "Yeah, kind of have to memorise it by today"

Cody stays silent. I can tell he wants to say something, he has that face. "So what did you want to say?" I ask, turning to look at him. He squinted his eyes in a confused manner. "What do you mean?" He rubbed his elbow. "I can't tell when you want to say something but you don't, thought I'd save you the trouble," I shrug. "Oh, heheh, nothing, I-I just wanted to see how you are?" He turned his blue-green eyes away.

"You know you're a bad liar" I find myself laughing and smiling at him. He looks at me and smiles, showing off his gap, it's pretty cute. "heheh," He trailed off and soon his expression faded into a frown. He has that face again, he wants to say something. "Soo" He begun, looking for words. "Everyone's talking about it," He brought up the subject. "Yeah, I know.." I slightly feel ashamed, I didn't want to put Cody through this trouble. "I'm sorry" I added. Cody gazed at me, "No, no, don't be, it's okay, really." He smiled again. How can he be so fine with it?

"Sooo, uh," He begun again. "Why do always spoon me when I'm asleep next to you?" He asked gently. At first I thought he was trying to play it off as a joke but it seems he's more serious. I hesitate for a while, indecisive about what to say. "'Nervous' habit I guess," I smirked at him. Cody went back to rubbing his elbow, "heheh"

We both sat there in silence for a while. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Cody broke the silence. Is he trying to wheeze the truth out of me? "I was going to, but I was drowsy too, I guess I just fell asleep" I wasn't _exactly_ lying. Cody stared at the ground. I wasn't sure if he was upset or dismayed, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Is he angry at me for ruining any chance he has with a girl?

He gave me a troubled yet meaningful look. A look that I was still indecisive on whether it said 'why did you have to do that, now no girl will ever be interested in me.' I turn away from him, ashamed. "Sorry.." I utter.

"What for?" He asked, flummoxed. How can he not know what? Again, the luxury of being stupid. I sigh, "For spooning you?" I remind him. "Oh, that, don't be, it's fine, it's not the first time it happened, heheh" He awkwardly smiled at me. I didn't know how to feel about that, I know he wanted to lighten the mood but it made me feel, kind of, bad. I suppose this is what it was like to be a Cody.

"You didn't kiss me, did you?" He still held his smile. "No, not that I'm aware of." I respond with a sour tone. He obviously noticed my bitterness by the new expression he displayed. He put his hand on my knee, alleviating me slightly. "Hey, thanks for cheering me up last night" He attempted to assist. I managed to weakly smile at him. "Not a problem, someone _will_ love you," I reassured him, meaning something far more to his knowledge.

"So did you wanna rehearse together? The Musical is on tonight," Cody stood up and grabbed my script. "Alright," I shrugged, lifting myself up to join him, we both went over our lines and acting them out.

 **Will Be Continuing**

 **Concept/Story belong to Bishop Sasarai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 10**

 **The Musical Night**

I finished rehearsing with Cody a while ago. Now I find myself dreading this calamitous performance.

Perhaps I should take a stroll on the beach. If I can avoid Justin, that is. The last thing I need right now is his stupidity and mockery, or Izzy screaming 'did' and 'gay' in my face.

I can try and sneak away. I gather myself and leave my cabin, keeping an eye out for the troglodytes, you remember what that means, right?

I've located Justin; he's over by the stage, chatting up Katie and Sadie. And here I thought they were lesbians.

I made my way over to the beach, hoping Izzy wasn't anywhere near there. I set myself down in the sand, it's uncomfortable and incommodious but as I gaze out into the sea it tranquilises me.

I wonder if Cody is hiding away in his room so he doesn't get harassed by anyone. I suppose I do have a habit of spooning Cody, is that some kind of side effect of falling in love?

There's obnoxious laughter in the distance behind me.

Oh no. It's Izzy.

Has she spotted me? She's probably already on her way to come beleaguer me about Cody.

I turn around, ready to face her, but she isn't coming towards me at all. She's laughing with Owen. Thank god she hasn't seen me. Why should I have to be confined and hiding, it's not that big of a deal, it's happened before and I _did_ kiss him, they let _that_ slide, why can't they just leave me alone? At least they're leaving Cody alone.

I stare absent minded at the waves crash against the shore. Taking in as much peace before I am forced to perform the musical. I've memorised the script, unfortunately. The only good I foresee in this is the end when I die with Cody.

"Hey, Noah!" A shriek breaks my train of thought. I jump and whip around to see who made the abominable cacophony.

Izzy discovered I was here. I let out a brittle sigh. "Hi, Izzy" I breathe out coldly.

"What're you doing on the beach?" She looked generally confused.

I raise a brow at her.

"Oh, I'm just climbing trees and picking flowers" I hope she can register my sarcasm.

She blinks at me.

"You can't do that on a beach, silly!" She beamed.

I roll my eyes, not bothering trying. "Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to pursue trying to ignore the fact that I have to do the atrocious performance tonight." I tell her bitterly. She sat next to me.

"Awww, come on, Noah! It's not _that_ bad," She smiled and punched my shoulder, attempting to be playful.

I grasp my shoulder and grimace. "Well, _you_ don't have to kiss a guy let alone _Justin_ on stage in front of everyone," I retort.

Izzy shrugged. "What if it was Cody you were kissing?"

I stare at her, mouth half open. I have to concede, that question took me by surprise. I was uncertain on what to think about it. I find myself repeating the question in my mind, _what if it was Cody?_ Would I still go through this trouble? Of course I couldn't tell her that I'd be fine with it, content even. I would still be apprehensive because I'd be kissing _Cody_ on stage. I already kissed him before for practice with him in the same role and I actually enjoyed playing it out.

"Soo, what if was Cody..?" She prompted.

"It would be an improvement from Justin," Was all I could say.

Izzy smirked at me and started to nudge me gently. "Mmmmmm, would you like it though? Hhahha." She laughed.

"Do I look like an Interviewee to you?" I replied, not answering the question. I didn't exactlylie.

"Heheheheh, I just wanna know," She spoke through obnoxious laughs.

I roll my eyes, even though I'm not particularly exasperated. Don't get me wrong, I was still annoyed.

I haul myself up, brushing off the sand. Have I told you how aggravating sand is, it just gets everywhere and stays there for weeks.

"Well, I should depart. It's almost time for the performance," Without saying another word, I decamp.

 **+That Night+**

I've never been one to be nervous about stupid things, I've never been one to be nervous at all. I've been groaning about it for ten minutes now. I keep having to remind myself that I won the juvenile competition and there is nothing for Justin to be smug about, but that doesn't change the fact that I still have to _kiss_ him. I don't see why, he lost.

I made my way to the stage where some of them were waiting. Cody was nowhere in sight.

I made sure I was standing away from the group to escape their vile mockery. But Justin still somehow managed to tease me by expressing 'kissy' faces and pointing to himself.

I send back an emphasized gag but he just does a 'thumbs up' and a raised brow.

I frown and cross my arms, turn my gaze to the ground, "moron," I mutter under my breath.

"I can see you're not excited for this Musical." A familiar voice sounds behind me. I turn around and Cody is smiling at me.

"Are you kidding me, Justin is the Bain of my existence and tonight I have to get up close and personal with him," I growl.

"It won't be that bad, heheh," Cody turned his blue-green gaze away awkwardly and rubbed his elbow. I raised a brow at him.

"I mean it'll be fine, I'm sure _he'll_ like it because the one you gave me was good," He suddenly looked panicked as if he's just realised what he said. His face flushed red. I stare at him with wide eyes, infinitesimally taken aback. He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, that's n-not what I meant! I mean that it'll turn out not so bad as you think it would and-"He cut himself off with a sigh and a face palm.

I smirk at him. "Thanks,"

"Heheh," He looks at me gratefully but still a twinge of awkwardness.

I move my gaze back to the accumulation. Justin is still smirking.

Why does no one think _he's_ gay when he's doing all this? Though he is a big 'ladies man' I suppose but that guy would be gay for himself if he had the chance.

I would've thought he would cancel doing the performance once he lost, that's if he did team up with Chris to write it.

Cody looked at me. "Well, should we head over?"

"Yeah, alright" I respond with a sigh.

 **+About 10 Minutes Later+**

The musical is about to commence. Everyone who isn't participating is seated out in the front, including Chris and Chef. "Manipulative barsta-"

"You ready to perform, _baby_ " Justin's scoffing cut off my slur. He's dressed up in his costume for it.

"Keep it in your pants, it hasn't started yet," I shoot a glare at him. He screws up his nose, "we're almost up," He enunciated. I roll my eyes and quickly throw on a jacket as one part of what my character wears; my character is supposed to wear a white and yellow shirt with purple and black pants, disgusting, and white shoes with a black jacket. I still want to show Chris that he should think twice before he compels me do these things.

Owen was just finishing up the introduction, "Please, put your hands together for… Zombie! The Musical." The crowd applauded as the stage went dark and Owen ambled out of sight.

I sighed and strolled out with Justin. The lights illuminated to reveal us. I face him, trying to remember my lines.

I clear my throat, "you can't go out there, Frank. It's too dangerous, zombies are everywhere." I say hard-heartedly and as sarcastic as I can, neither effort nor emotion in my voice.

Justin suddenly frowns but quickly smirks, "nah, it'll be alright. I can handle myself," He says in a self-absorbed manner. "These muscles aren't just for show, you know, Baby" He flexes. I roll my eyes. He's acting more in love with himself then he's supposed to be with me. I can hear Chris biting back his laughter. I taciturn a scowl and grimace at the next part.

"I know, honey," I recapitulate being sarcastic. "But I'll miss you when you're gone," I wince at what I have to do next. I have to grasp his hips and pull him closer, then kiss him.

I gulp and slowly move my hands to pull him in. I wonder if it's too late to leave but I've almost reached his hips.

"It should be Cody!" There was a loud bellow backstage and I instantly recognise it as Izzy and I turn around to face her, but she has shoved Cody onto the stage, he lets out a "whoa!" and he rams into my chest, knocking me back into Justin and he falls back and plunges to the ground.

Cody, still stumbling and losing his footing, swings around and is about to plummet to the ground as well, one foot off the ground. I expeditiously try and save him. Both of my hands swiftly clasp the back of his back and hold him in place. One of his hands grip my upper arm and the other on my shoulder, close to my neck. We hold the pose as we both steady ourselves.

We face each other, Cody looking bewildered. The crowd gasp and I suddenly realise that we are in that classic, romantic dance pose. You know the one where the man is holding the women and reinforcing her from falling, the women's leg is usually up, and they gaze into each other's eyes in awe, well that's exactly what me and Cody ended up doing.

Suddenly, the world begun to disappear, there was no noise except my heart drumming in my ears. Believe me, I wanted to pull him closer but everyone was observing intently, but they didn't matter right now, all I could see is Cody gazing up at me, speechlessly.

I beg myself not to but it's no use, my body is already pulling him in and leaning down subconsciously. I close my eyes and I swear I saw he did too; perhaps it's just my mind seeing only what I _want_ to see.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" I hear Chris yell. My heart drops disappointingly. I pull away and we both whip our gaze to him before I let Cody stand by himself. Cody seemed a little taken aback, like reality hasn't caught up to him yet.

"This performance is a mess!" He's standing up, hands on his hips aggressively.

Neither of us portrays an ounce of embarrassment. I glance back at Cody; his expression was captivated, as if he was enchanted.

Justin pulls himself up to stand in the middle of the stage and face Chris.

"There's no point of it anymore, Noah already won the competition" He admitted.

I stare at him, becoming enraged. I _knew_ it! I march over to him. "I knew you were behind this! You said no coercing, manipulation or coaxing! You went against your own rules, you cheated and I still won!"

"I didn't, it's not cheating if you ask someone to put on a musical for everyone and then _suggest_ having a kissing scene between two people." He gave me a smug smirk.

I growl at him.

"Wait, if Noah already won, why didn't you tell me and we wouldn't have wasted all this time?" Chris piped up.

"Well, I just wanted to put Noah through as much strife and trouble as I could." Justin grinned.

"You Sadist!" I clenched my fist tightly, ready to throw a punch at him and wipe that smug little expression right off his face. Cody steps forward and grips my fist in his hands to stop me. "Don't bother, he's not worth it," He tried to reason with me.

"Even though Noah won, I'm still not convinced you're straight. Look at all of what you and Cody have done, spooned twice, kissed on the ear _and_ on the mouth and Cody is still here to defend you, I think Cody's enjoying it," Justin scoffed.

"Stop it, Justin." I warn him, getting even more piqued.

"I don't think Cody's all that straight, going through all this trouble just to be around you, not caring about all the weird stuff Noah does and he still sticks up for you, he's just as gay and messed up as Noah, maybe that's why Gwen will never love him,"

Cody recoils, stepping away and shrinking. That pressed the button. How _dare_ he. Pick on me, fine, but bring Cody into it just to attack his weak spot then that's it.

I swing my fist at him, gaining speed, force and power derived from anger. My fist strikes his face, belting his toned cheek.

Justin falls back, putting his hand where I hit him. The crowd gasped but then goes silent. My knuckles start to ache and go sore but it was worth it to hit Justin where it counts.

Justin wails in pain. "My beautifully symmetrical face!" His back is arched down. His hand covering half his face.

I shake away the pain in my hand and turn back to Cody. His hands are almost covering his mouth but he has an extensive smile on his face.

"Whoa! What, a, doozy! I hope that's the action Justin was looking for! I think that'll end this episode for tonight," Chris commentated.

Needless to say, this performance _did_ excel than I anticipated. 


End file.
